transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Kowentide Assist
The scene is about what you'd expect - a sizable transport with giant "stalks" of capped-off cable tethered to the bed is twisted up in the coiling wires on the ground. A bunch of Kowentide neutrals are trying their damnedest to push it free, but there are Insecticons swarming around them, keeping them swiping with their swords and spears. Not very many have actual guns, but that might actually be a preference... Shockwave is making his way through the jungle. Since Cybertron's rebirth, he has been exploring the planet and it's now time to visit the jungle and to take some samples. The cyclop is followed by two drones that're carrying boxes containing samples of the ground and of the coils. Shockwave checks his internal chrono to make sure they are following his precise planning. While he allowed himself to spend some times on this secondary task, he has urgent matter to attend in Darkmount. <'NEST'> Poise says, "EDC Recruit Poise here, I've got a distress signal in the vicinity. Are there Autobot forces in the area?" <'NEST'> Horsepower's overclocked engine can be heard roaring over the radio. "Pro'ly the same one we're headin' for? Didn't know there was EDC other than Miss Velum 'round Cybertron." <'NEST'> Poise says, "Recent addition! Can I get a briefing on the situation?" Unicronian Starkiller roars past the scene, heralding inevitable Decepticon reinforcements. Taking a turn back towards the valley, Cyclonus transforms, touching down on a ridge a fair distance away, watching the Insecticon swarm overtake the transport. He taps his com and crosses his arms over his chest. <> Cyclonus transforms into his indomitable ROBOT MODE. Combat: Cyclonus inspires Scorn and Blast Off with wise and lofty words! <'NEST'> Horsepower says, "Neutral transport caught up in the jungle. Lotta bugs makin' a problem. Wanna come help miss?" <'NEST'> Poise says, "already en route! Be advised I do have practical experience in system recalibration if needed." <'NEST'> Socket says, "Excellent. And I am practiced in biological medicine if it should come to that." <'NEST'> Sideswipe says, "An' I jus' kick some aft." The Kowentides seem to be doing a decent enough job keeping the Insecticons at bay, though it's merely a fraction of the army that surrounds them now, antagonizing them. Normally Scorn wouldn't bother with such matters, but she's feeling hungry and Kickback doesn't seem to be answering his comms, which may get him a talking to later. Either way the femme soars overhead, coasting the treetops with a handful of other Insecticons bringing up the rear before diving headlong into the foliage and descending before the Kowentide neutrals. "What's this we have here?" The femme greets them with the lovely purr of her voice, though she's looking far from sweet right now with that sharp-toothed grin splitting her face wide. "Nasty little pests, did you really think you could just sneak in and pilfer from our resources? This is Insecticon territory, and you'll pay dearly for your mistake! Insecticons, slaughter them!" With shrill cry the others rush in to join their kin in the assault, spurred on by Scorn's comand and Cyclonus' speech, which more or less just makes Scorn roll optics before shifting and leaping in to swipe at a few mechs. Scorn crouches before shifting into her scythe-armed mantis mode. Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis sets her defense level to Aggressive. <'NEST'> Poise says, "Oh, I do that as well!" <'NEST'> Sideswipe says, "Welcome t' bein' awesome, then." Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis strikes Neutral Defenses with her Plasma Sheathed Blades attack! -2 Blast Off follows along behind Cyclonus. He transforms into root mode and hovers near the purple bunny-horned mech, oberving the scene before him. Cyclonus's fervent loyalty to Galvatron is something the ex-Renegade Decepticon will never be able to understand, but he is inspired to do his job well with such a high-level Chain of Command present. Time for the Aerospace CO to show his stuff and at least act loyal enough that he looks like he deserves this job. Pity it's only a bunch of pathetic neutrals, though. Hardly very exciting. However, this is something that effects Scorn as well, and for some strange reason that also provides an extra motivation... not that the aloof Combaticon would admit it. So he follows Scorn, bringing out his ionic blaster from subspace. He asides to scorn, "Shame we have to waste our time with such pitiful weaklings." This doesn't prevent him from taking a shot at the nearest one, though. "But I suppose a little pest control is indeed in order." Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Blast Off strikes Neutral Defenses with his Pest Control (Laser) attack! Horsepower came for the potential neutral transport in trouble... But the other Autobots and allies are probably glad he did for other reasons. Like having a heavy duty high powered truck to lead the way with his equally heavy duty industrial plow. Hopefully the rough route through the entangling cyberfoliage overgrowth will make it easier for the others to following him to the site. Depending on how good their hearing is, the Insecticon swarm might hear the heavy engine roar and the blare of airhorns -just- before the cyberpunk truck, plow, and all comes crashing through the jungle with all the subtlty of a wrecking ball. There was no time to pussyfoot around when there was potential allies and supplies in danger, after all. Notibly the big bulky truck, upon seeing the brigade of robotic bugs bearing down on the transport, doesn't attempt to -stop-, and instead goes for just plowing right into Scorn and her horde directly. They are rather in the way, after all. Combat: Cyberpunk Wrecker Rig sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Cyberpunk Wrecker Rig misses Robotic Praying Mantis with his Plowing Ahead attack! -2 <'NEST'> Horsepower says, "Gotta get 'em clear of the transport and get the transport clear of the vines." TWO MONTHS AGO: EDC Staff Sergeant McCoy hits a few final keys on his datapad. "Well, Private, you're now officially on active duty." Across from him sits a Nebulon woman wearing glasses, a bit short, maybe a little heavy by comparison to others. Her hands are clasped together on her legs, the Nebulon is beaming with enthusiasm. The Sergeant continues, "You'll be shipping out for San Francisco within 48 hours." "Cybertron." McCoy raises his head, "Pardon?" Poise's high-pitched, chipper tone repeats, "Cybertron." She shifts a little eagerly, as if wanting to get out of her chair. "With all respect, sir. I didn't join the EDC to go on patrol." She eagerly adds, "Decepticon forces have been leaving your planet alone of late, that won't put a Con in my crosshairs. If MECH shows its face, I'll happily stay, until that." The Sergeant nods wearily, having heard this sort of bravado before, "Until then, Cybertron. I'll see what I can do, but it won't be an easy tour." The Nebulon leans back a little, a smirk on her lips. Her hand idly shifts a little, "I hope not." NOW: A hovercycle roars through the jungle, making Swoop sounds...the Star Wars kind, not the Dinobot kind, as Poise rockets through to catch up to the Autobot forces in the area. She tilts the vehicle to the side, dodging a tree at excessive speeds. She laughs, her voice a bit tinny through the helm she's wearing. "Ahahah! Now this is more like it!" At points, intentionally avoiding the path Horsepower has carved so thoughtfully through the jungle. She speaks over the NEST channel, < see the situation, Sir. Understood!>> Poise twists her hand forward, opening the throttle of her hovercycle, then veers off towards one of the large, thick cables. Her small form able to actually drive up this one, in an ever increasing arc. Her eyes narrow as she flicks up a button on the handle, firing her sidecar's chaingun at the vines. She actually restrains a laugh as bullets trace up the cablevine before her. Combat: Combat Hovercycle strikes Tangled Cables with its Chain Gun Sidecar attack! -3 A medical evacuation helicopter is hovering above the jungle, coming in slow and behind the other Autobots. It's Socket, and she's being particularly cautious. She's not a field medic - not even close - but her sense of duty compels her to give assistance whereever it is needed. It most likely will be. She's staying clear of the vines for now, but that might just make her a target when she finally gets into range. She wants to avoid engaging in battle at any cost. 'Do no harm' means something to her. What happens when a sexy red Lambo gets thrown into the mix of a cable jungle? It's really simple. It looks awesome. And that's what's going down when the Autobot known as Sideswipe comes cruising into the mix of things. His tires skid as he comes up behind Horsepower, using him as cover as he swerves around him and immediately heads in the general direction of where the transport should be. <> is the only thing that comes from Sideswipe's radio, as he turns up the speed. It's a good thing that Horsepower was able to clear some cabled shenanigans out of the way. His Lambo form is not exactly the best for this jungled mass of boredom but he's being thrust into. TO THE TRANSPORT! It'll take him longer to get there than the others, probs. He's a freakin' sports car. <'NEST'> Poise says, "oh, just a reminder, I'm not on your private channels in case it matters!" <'NEST'> Socket says, "Very good dear! I'm at the rear and clear of the vines for the time being. Are there any injured?" Under Scorn's order, the Insecticons swarm in perfect harmony, diving down to swipe and claw at the Kowentide mechs. Scorn's scythes slice one mech's arm clean off! "More are coming!" one warrior shouts, firing up into the swarm as futile as it seems. Steelspur, their apparently leader, grips his rather spiky spear and trudges to the fore of the transport. He shouts something unintelligible at the giant pneuma-lion, who turns to focus on the mantis. Twice her size, it lunges through the air with surprising grace and aims to bring its big nacre claws down on her. Horsepower barrels into the horde, missing the mantis but squashing quite a few bugs into the ground. It's really messy, but it earns some nervous cheers from the neutrals. Poise's chainguns snap a few of the many cords twisted around the axles. Combat: Mechamical sets its defense level to Fearless. <'NEST'> Poise says, "not close enough to tell yet, but your dozer guy has got a good evac path blazed!" Cyclonus notes a nearby familiar spark reading. Shockwave. Cyclonus glances towards the cyclops' location, and while he can't actually see him, puts together a few questions as to why Shockwave is even present. << I pray that whatever hobby you pursue in this region, Shockwave, means that the threat of the heretics on Nebulos has been rendered moot. >> Disapproval etched into his brow, Cyclonus subspaces his laser rifle into his hands and very deliberately, almost casually, loads and aims the weapon. Combat: Cyclonus strikes Mechanimal with his Forward Weapons Array (Laser) attack! <'NEST'> Punch says, "I take it things are going well then?" <'NEST'> Sideswipe says, "We'll be in an' out. Piece of Enercake. I got this." <'NEST'> Poise says, "Finally, Decepticons!" <'NEST'> Socket says, "Ohh this cannot be good." Shockwave finally arrives on the site of the crashif you can call this a crash. His single optic scans the area as he assesses the situation. He then turns his radio on << I need a report on the situation. >> he simply asks. Looking over his shoulder, he gives a quick command to the drones so they head back to Polyhex. He then raises his cannon arm and emits some x-ray to scan the transport. The results soon comes in : Small size transport shuttle with minimal crew and a medium amount of energon. After a moment, he replies to Cyclonus <> The Global Pose Tracker marks that Shockwave has 'skipped' his action for this round. <'NEST'> Horsepower says, "Slaggit, there's more than bugs here. We're gonna have to work fast." <'NEST'> Poise says, "I've been ordered to provide Autobot assistance. I'll work on either objective." <'NEST'> Socket says, "I'll set up a triage area if I can find enough of a clearing. I'm afraid I won't be of much help in the fight." <'NEST'> Sideswipe says, "Relax. Jus' watch my back. I'll get th' transport free an' then ya' mechs can bounce while I take out th' Deceptichumps!" <'NEST'> Punch says, "If you need additional support at any point just transmit. Anything to get off this assignm-, I mean, I understand this is a top priority." Robotic Praying Mantis is delighted to have some other Cons assisting, especially Blast Off, but right now her mind is more focused on the battle at hand as well as the arrival of reenforcements. Cackling nastily as a neutral's arm goes flying, she's about to move in for the kill, but pauses when something catches her audials and forces her to look up to see.. crap, Horsepower. Screeching something to her minions, the mantis makes a mighty leap out of the way as do several other insects, though sadly some don't react fast enough and end up splattered on the wrecker truck's grill. "I should have known these vermin would call for backup. Can't defend yourselves, Kowentides? Tch, and you call yourselves warrio-Ergh!" Scorn is only given a second to react as a massive beast comes leaping through the fight to slash at her, claws easily ripping a few lines into her side as she dances backwards to face down the lion with colorful wings flaring open and arms raising in a threatening stance. "You really think your pet can save you? You have no idea what monsters I've faced in this jungle!" Beastly instincts take hold when staring down the feline, clicking nastily in feral language before strafing sideways and launching a wad of blinding acid at it. Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis strikes Mechanimal with her Molten Plasma Spit attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Mechanimal 's Accuracy. (Blinded) Blast Off spies oncoming Autobots as well as the pneuma-lion attacking Scorn (who gets hit by several fronts, actually... hmmmm, Auotfools, lions, cable vandals... which to choose. So many targets. Always nice when you're a sniper.) The Combaticon uses his antigravs to fly up to a spot in the tangled vines where he can get a slightly better view and not be easily ambushed by someone on the ground (he hopes). As Cyclonus strikes the lion, so too does Blast off. As nice as multiple targets are, it's so dense in here that simplifying things might be wise. Might as well try to down this beast and have one less attacker to deal with. He aims and fires at the pneuma-lion... here's hoping this will be one less hostile soon. <'NEST'> Poise says, "Wow, a mechanical lion. That's new!" Combat: Blast Off strikes Mechanimal with his Lion Tamer attack! -1 <'NEST'> Horsepower says, "Just keep yer heads down for a moment." <'NEST'> Horsepower says, "Socket, if ye can keep an optic on helping with the neutrals or the transport, that'd be a dandy." The pet pneuma-lion gets heavily seared by Cyclonus' array, and it shifts its focus to the Unicronian, fangs bared. With an enraged roar, it springs across the larger cables and tries to rip open Cyclonus' chest. But HERE COMES SCORN oh she's pissed. The Kowentides sling insults as the mantis totally tears into the lion with her horrible plasma spit, which rips open its shoulder. Blast Off is quick to snipe it while its distracted, and for a moment it tries to hobble behind some thick cables, growling unhappily. Yeah the Kowentide mechs aren't too happy their pet is being torn up, so the ones with guns open fire! Combat Hovercycle unloads several rounds into the cable before her, sending whipline strands peeling. "Come on...Come on!" She urges as her smile grows wider. As the chaingun bursts continue to hit their mark, the cable snaps and reels back and upwards, with Poise on it. "Oh!" She startles, as the cable moves in an unexpected way, shifting her cycle to continue to ride it as it reels. The motion only lasts for a few moments before the cablevine sags and falls, leaving her in midair. "Wahoo!" The hovercycle starts to tilt backwards, Poise actually standing in her seat to look ahead. She jerks the controls to the left, causing it to spin just enough to brush the repulsors against another entrapping vine, then lands atop the Neutrals transport forced to weave around them, "Pardon me, coming through! Is that lion yours?" She hits a few buttons, using her chainguns to blast a few Insecticons. "There!" The weapon independantly locks onto another vine and sprays several rounds at it as it adjusts on its gyromount to keep fire upon it. Combat: Combat Hovercycle strikes Tangled Cables with its Chain Gun Sidecar attack! -2 The medivac helicopter touches down in a clear spot carved by Autobot efforts ahead. Transforming into root mode, Socket attempts to get a good look at where all the shooting is coming from. She begins pulling out flat, square containers from her sideplates and back, all of them white with a red medical plus on them, as she prepares a triage area. The helicopter bolts upright, splitting open and transforming into Socket. Cyberpunk Wrecker Rig missed Scorn but the other bugs crunching under his mass is satisfying enough. As is clearing a way in for the other Autobots and allies. "Hold on folks, yer road service request is bein' handled." Some crunched insecticon debris sloughs off his form as Horsepower transforms and stands up into his robot mode. Reachs back to pull one of the chains off his back, and starts spinning it close at his side to build up speed as he takes quick stock of the situation. Transport caught up in vines, okay. Still a lot of Insecticons around, yep. Scorn's still there too. .. Slag, big guy like Cyclonus come down too? That's not gonna be pleasant. "Guess we're gonna have to cut this quick like." With a grunt he snaps his arm up over his head, continuing to spin the chain as he starts to let out its length, intending to use its lengthy arcs to tear through as much of the cable vines as he can. The Decepticons fighting with the neutrals and overgrown cat are gonna have to watch out for the metallic length swinging around too though. The wrecker rig heaves up and rearranges into a heavy Autobot form. Taking the time to do a donut and a half, the sexy aft red Lambo flips itself into the bad aft SIDESWIPE mode and he wastes no time grabbing onto a cable and getting his swing on the rest of the way towards where the tangled transport. Because that's the focus of everything right now. He takes a moment to pump his arms as he manages to get himself towards the cables and starts trying to get some of those wheels and axles free. "Watch an' learn! Haha! I got this!" Oh yeah, Sideswipe is about to bust this funky joint all up something special! Keep those Cons off him! From Lamborghini Countach to Sideswipe in 6.8 seconds. Here Comes Trouble. Combat: Horsepower strikes Tangled Cables with his Heavy Duty Hedgetrimming Area attack! Combat: Horsepower strikes Robotic Praying Mantis with his Heavy Duty Hedgetrimming Area attack! Combat: Horsepower misses Cyclonus with his Heavy Duty Hedgetrimming Area attack! Combat: Sideswipe strikes Tangled Cables with his It's The Cable Mech! attack! -2 "Commendable teamwork, but the true threat emerges: Autobots, and one of their organic germs! Crush them, Decepticons! Show them the strength of the Empire!" He shakes a fist dramatically to drive this command home, driving Galvatron's Decepticons forth from a distance. Combat: Cyclonus takes extra time to steady himself. Pass <'NEST'> Poise says, "did...did that one with the funny helmet just call me a GERM?" Combat: Rumble sets his defense level to Aggressive. Shockwave keeps advancing towards the shuttle but so far he didn't joined the fight, instead, he carefully studies the actions of both sides. That's why he notices that Scorn is being under heavy fire. Reaching into a subspace pocket, the Shockwave pulls a small device out of it. It's a repair ray pistol. He aims it at the insecticon queen and fires it, fixing a couple of her wounds. Combat: Shockwave quickly patches up some of Robotic Praying Mantis 's minor injuries. <'NEST'> Horsepower says, "Eeyup" <'NEST'> Poise says, "Grrrr!" <'NEST'> Agent Wraith Aramasu Hikage says, "If the worse you get out of this is some name-calling, be happy." "Hn, that's right, go cower and lick your wounds." Scorn grunts as the lion retreats from the assault, allowing her attention to turn back to the Autobots. Horsepower in particular draws her optics, but more for the fact that his swinging chain comes into view and nearly cuts her in half, making the femme scream in pain when whipped back into a tree from the force. "Ngh.. slag.." She wheezes from where she slumps on the ground now, wincing hard when trying to stand again. Luckily Shockwave feels the urge to at least do something in this fight, the shot from his strange pistol making her hiss when struck except.. wow she actually feels a lot better from that. <> Leaping back into the fight, Scorn sets her sights back on Horsepower and grumbles under her breath. How dare he run over her subjects! He'll have to pay for that, the price being a full on stab to the back as she races through the underbrush and leaps for the mech from behind with poised blades ready to strike. Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis strikes Horsepower with her Backstab attack! Blast Off gets shot at by the Neutral Defenses, but it's a cakewalk to avoid them for the agile and experienced Combaticon warrior. He's just about to shoot back at them when Cyclonus gives them an order to shoot Autobots instead. His optic ridges furrow down slightly as he looks back at the Commander... The Aerospace CO would prefer to finish the work he started. But.. orders are orders, and he's not going to question them. At least Autofools are slightly more worthy targets for demonstrations of his skill. He debates going after Horsepower, who had attacked Scorn, but she seems to be handling that. The Combaticon's optics then fixate on Sideswipe. Hmm, he's focused on helping the nuetrals... can't have that. He raises his weapon and fires off a shot. "Speaking of watching and learning, Sideswipe, you should learn to pay better attention to your surroundings..." Combat: Blast Off strikes Sideswipe with his Choose your focus wisely (Laser) attack! Rumble emerges from a tangled web of cables. "Feel like I'm in one a'them nasty cartoon movies, with all the tenicles," he exclaims to no one in particualr, and then he begins sizing up the situation. Something about the hoverbike catches his attention. "...OK, that's a nice bike, I'm gonna take it," he says cheerfully, pulling his laser-rifle off his back and shooting at Poise. Combat: Rumble strikes Combat Hovercycle with his High-Intensity Pulse Laser (Laser) attack! The mechs around the transport watch Poise with interest as she tears up the cables. Some of them are reminded to actually help chip away at them. Horsepower is pretty damn impressive as he whips his crazy chain into things. The cables snap one by one, TWOK TWOK TWOK! Sideswipe does number on them as well, as the transport's front wheels are freed, tethered only by the back. Inspired, Steelspur lifts his spear in the air. "Rush them! Kill them! They cannot claim the jungle!" he shouts. Those that are fighting fling their electrified weapons. Combat: Neutral Defenses strikes Blast Off with their SPEAR'D Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Blast Off's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Neutral Defenses misses Cyclonus with their SPEAR'D Area attack! Combat: Neutral Defenses strikes Shockwave with their SPEAR'D Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Shockwave's Agility. (Crippled) She pulls the bike into a tight turn, putting it onto its side, then hits two buttons on the control panel again. "But if you want it so bad, I can give it to you!" She hits the throttle again, hunching forward as she aims the hovercycle right at Rumble. The mounted weapon tracks the Cassettecon as well. Poise draws in closer and closer, apparently playing chicken with him! Poise misses Rumble with her Chicken Tactics attack! She breezes right past him, though well within melee distance for the piledriver champ, "Ha HA!" Her chaingun swivels around and starts cutting loose with burst fire! Combat: Combat Hovercycle strikes Rumble with its The Ole Fakeout! attack! -1 Socket continues getting tools and patch kits ready. This is always the hardest part - the waiting - because damned if she's going out there with no weapons and get shot at. Horsepower pulls his chain back in afterwards and shakes some of the cable refuse off of it. Before he can warm up for another fling though Scorn jumps on his back and digs her blades in. There's audible hissing and smoke visible as the plasma coating burns through his armor. A few spears are flung their way, but it's clear the Kowentides are trying to not hit their rescuers and the close quarters is kind of holding them back. "Yer a bit big to be a chip onna shoulder, toots," he comments over his shoulder. But likely to her annoyance, instead of trying to flail for her back there he pulls out a small work axe from one of his storage compartments and keeps swinging at the cables instead. While repairing Scorn's damage, Shockwave is struck by the neutrals' fire.Slowly, he turns his head towards them. "Provoking me was highly illogical since it would logically lead to retaliations." With Cyclonus gone, he's now free to handle the situation in the most efficient way. He keeps advancing towards the transport but while doing so, he raises his left arm and fires a powerful burst of radiation towards the neutrals. Combat: Shockwave strikes Neutral Defenses with his Irradiate attack! -2 There's a satisfying RATTATATTATATTA as Poise manages to shoot off a good chunk of the cassette-con's armor after faking him out. "HEY!! You wasn't supposed to do that! Get back here with MY BIKE!" What a little brat. Some things just NEVER change. As Poise gains on him with the bike, Rumble leaps toward /her/, pulling out his pylons. She might need to do some fancy maneuvering to avoid broken bones. Or a broken bike. Rumble doesn't seem to be too particular about which one breaks first. Combat: Rumble misses Combat Hovercycle with his Piledriver Assault attack! Blast Off has already decided the neutrals are almost beneath his notice, and that costs him as an eletrical spear suddenly impales his leg. "Gah!!" He jumps back in surprise and pain, reaching down to pull it out, which only hurts more. Great, now he has a limp. Or.. he would, if he was standing, but he remains hovering- though the spear affected his antigravs too. Well, slag this. Orders from Cyclonus or no, those neutrals are going down. His weapon comes back to aim and fire upon them. "Lucky shot. Unfortunately for you, *luck* has nothing to do with MY considerable skill." Combat: Blast Off strikes Neutral Defenses with his Payback attack! Robotic Praying Mantis chuckles wickedly as scythe arms skewer through the mech's back, acidic coating helping them cut like a hot knife through butter. There's only one downside to this, though... Horsepower hardly even reacts! If anything during this battle pisses Scorn off, it's this. "And you're tougher than you look, Autobot. Mechs usually crumble when I stab them like this." She glowers over his shoulder, hanging there a moment longer until spears start flying that make her duck. She's quite tempted to continue ripping into Hoss, but Steelspur's comment catches her audials and aggros all her rage. Optics fix on the leader, glowing bright with wild ferocity, and a deadly hiss escapes when leaping from the Autobot and landing a few yards before the neutral. "Cannot claim the jungle? You forget your place, warrior." She stares him down now, standing tall and speaking with a hard, commanding tone. "This land has always belonged to the Insecticons while you are nothing but vermin leeching from what is ours. And for that you must be exterminated!" Digging feet in, Scorn emits a harsh, audial piercing screech at Steelspur before rushing forward. Several Insecticons come to her aid, swarming the neutrals again to let Scorn get a clear shot at Steelspur who will soon feel the cold metal of her scythes rending through his armor, aiming for the neck. Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis strikes Neutral Defenses with her An Intimate Beheading attack! The mechs dive forward, transforming into mechanical leopards! They bound forth, leaping over cables and springing high to try and bite and claw at any Decepticon they can reach. Steelspur manages to aggro Scorn, which is not good at all. He leers at her as she screeches, lips curling in a snarl. "I see no vermin but-GLK!" Scorn's scythes stab through his neck, and he drops at her feet, gushing energon. The Insecticons swarm around her excitedly. Various tribesmechs drop to their palms to transform into lithe mecha-leopards. Combat: Mecha-leopards strikes Blast Off with their Savage Mauling Area attack! -3 Combat: That attack has slowed Blast Off, making him less efficient. Combat: Mecha-leopards strikes Shockwave with their Savage Mauling Area attack! -3 Combat: That attack has slowed Shockwave, making him less efficient. Combat: Mecha-leopards strikes Robotic Praying Mantis with their Savage Mauling Area attack! -3 Combat: That attack has slowed Robotic Praying Mantis , making her less efficient. Combat: Mecha-leopards strikes Rumble with their Savage Mauling Area attack! -3 "Kowentides!" she calls out, voice clear and commanding over the din. "Bring your wounded to me! I'm a medic!" She takes the risk being shot at as some of the neutrals break off their attacks to receive rapid treatment from the resident Medic. Combat Hovercycle had a pretty good guess at the Cassettecon's move. It paid off this time. Of course the real intent was to throw off his balance, leaving him open for some good chaingun action. The scales of this fight were rapidly approaching an escalation, and even a novice recruit knew that the Neutrals here weren't going to manage...though, she considered for a moment, cheetahmechs are very interesting, and maybe someday she... Focus. She does another quick turn, using the hoverhandbrake to spin on a dime, sliding backwards for a few meters, before taking manual control of her weaponry. <> She changes her right hand over to the joystick, and starts spraying fire at Rumble and the cables. She pauses as she does, focusing on trying not to hit any of the ragged, hurt Neutrals in the area, <> Combat: Combat Hovercycle sets its defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Combat Hovercycle strikes Tangled Cables with its When all you have is a chaingun everything's a target! (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Tangled Cables is completely disabled. Combat: Combat Hovercycle strikes Rumble with its When all you have is a chaingun everything's a target! (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Socket quickly patches up some of Mecha-leopards's minor injuries. It's no real surprise that Grimlock is late. In fact, if anyone asks him what's going on, it's most likely that he doesn't actually know. All he knows is that he's been picking up Autobot's in combat on the military bandwidth, and he's been getting bored sitting around Iacon. After all, now that his new quarters are finished, there's little to do at the base but be comfortable. He flies overhead, invisible above the canopy of trees, until a huge blast from his double-barrelled laser cannon (that he mysteriously doesn't have) fires down through the jungle canopy, blasting a crater into the ground and opening a 'tunnel'. Then the Dinobot comes plummeting from the shuttle he'd flown out on. "ME GRIMLOCK HERE! Me Grimlock say Autobots not fear, day be won no matter cost, smash Decepticons good!" he radios out on the way out. There's little time for anyone to sort out just what the hell he's talking about though because.. ****** KRAKABOOOOOOOOM ******* The giant Dinobot appears to have transformed in mid-fall, and slamms into the ground in T-Rex mode, sending dust and debris flying everywhere as he roars out his defiance to the Decepticons, and his victory call to the Autobots! Combat: Giant Robot T-Rex inspires Socket, Horsepower, Sideswipe, Fathom, and Combat Hovercycle with moving and righteous words! Sideswipe catches a shot to the back and ends up spinning away from the cables and getting himself into a new issue. With everything that's going down, Sideswipe is more focused on trying to get himself away from the transport, in an effort to try and stay clear. "By th' way. Run. Fast. Now." is all that Sideswipe needs to say before he draws his rifle out of subspace and makes with the running and ducking. And getting ready to try and fight the Deceptichumps. Because that's what Autobot Warriors do. Combat: Sideswipe sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Giant Robot T-Rex sets his defense level to Fearless. Despite his best efforts to remain unflinching Horsepower does jerk with the motion as Scorn yanks her scythes out of his backside. She's too quick though, she takes off before he can turn to grab her, decending on Steelspur. With her Insecticons close in hand. And from the other side of things Socket decends in to the fray to help the wounded neutrals while Poise shoots through the remains of the cables. And Grimlocks hows up fashionably late with the sort of motivation only a Dinobot can do. "Socket, patch 'em up and get 'em back on the transport." Then raises his voice. Okay, his voice is pretty deep so it's more like enunciating more than actually raising it, but it has the same effect. "YA HEAR ME GUYS?! GET YER GOOD AND SKIDADDLE, YER PEOPLE NEED THOSE SUPPLIES MORE THAN DEAD ALLIES!" Poor Steelspur is probably a lost cause though, that mantis is a killer queen. Literally. All the same, Horsepower pulls the other device off his back now that he doesn't have Scorn clinging to it. Gripping the main handle with one hand he grabs the top grip with the other and pulls it back to rev the device up. The front opens into a set of pylons that spin to life as they charge with energy, resulting in a spinning drill-beam of hot plasma that he wades into the bug horde to try and get them and their leader away from the neutrals. Combat: Horsepower sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Shockwave sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Shockwave strikes Giant Robot T-Rex with his Blinding Visible Light attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Giant Robot T-Rex 's Accuracy. (Blinded) <'NEST'> Poise says, "Woohoo, that's telling em, Big Dinosaur!" <'NEST'> Grimlock says, "Hey, it one of nice friendly voices from before! Hey nice friendly voice! Me Grimlock smash Decepticons then come talk more!" Cyclonus stares as the Autobots rescue the weak Cybertronians, almost content to allow the Decepticons to be overwhelmed by mecha-leopards and Autobots. And then the Dinobot arrives. Cyclonus steps off of the cliff, touching down next to Shockwave. "There is no glory in retreat, Shockwave." He points his pistol at the marauding Grimlock, squeezing the trigger. Combat: Cyclonus sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Cyclonus strikes Giant Robot T-Rex with his Forward Weapons Array (Laser) attack! Rumble rather unexpectedly gets mauled by a mecha-leopard. Having been so focused on Poise's bike that he wasn't really paying attention, Rumble gets jumped and chewed on. After the metal feline moves on, Rumble staggers to his feet, only to get mowed down by Poise's chain gun. He lays flat on the road for a long moment, motionless, then slowly begins to get up again, looking furious. "Gimme...the BIKE, how many times I gotta say it?!!" This time, he pulls BOTH laser-rifles off his back, and comes at the chaingun-weilder, shooting like a little metal Rambo. "Gimme it *NOW*!" Combat: Rumble strikes Combat Hovercycle with his Dual Laser Rifles attack! Steelspur is right where he belongs, at the Queen's feet as her minions gather around before her might despite the neutrals continuing to attack them. But Scorn cares not for the others, only their leader keeping her full attention. Shifting backto her base mode, Scorn grins wickedly while setting a heeled foot upon the mech's gushing neck, not hesitating to put some pressure on it. "This is my kingdom, neutral. I warned you, but now you must pay for your insolence with death. I can only hope your successor thinks twice before entering this land again." More attacks come for her, but the Insecticons readily shield the femme and take the brunt of the damage from Hoss, though some of it does manage to strike her through the shoulder and draw a mad laugh despite the pain. "Your efforts are futile, Autobot! The neutral has made his choice to die here!" Pretty face suddenly splits open when turning back to Steelspur, Scorn diving down upon him to tear through the rest of the mech's neck, ripping fuel lines and cables that spray a bloody mess until his head is completely severed. "Let this be a lesson to the rest of you!" Scorn booms when standing back up, dripping head held high for the Kowentides to see. "I claim the head of your leader! Let this serve as a reminder never to cross the might of the Insecticons again!!" Finishing her piece, Scorn lets loose a shrill cry of triumph into the air that the other Insecticons quickly join. Standing up straight, Scorn shifts back into sexy robot mode. Combat: Scorn takes extra time to steady herself. Pass Blast Off again fails to take the Nuetrals seriously enough, and again it costs him as one particularly agile mecha-leopard leaps up and bite at his neck. Energon spurts out as the startled shuttleformer stumbles back, falling downwards momentarily and shoving the thing off him. He's about to retaliate when Horsepower *again* strikes at Scorn. That does it, that AutoOaf is going down... or at least getting slowed down. The sniper hovers in mid-air, far away from any further physical attacks (he hopes) and fires at the Autobot. <'NEST'> Socket says, "Is everyone all right? I have equipment on the ready!" Combat: Blast Off strikes Horsepower with his Don't you know you never strike a Lady? (Laser) attack! <'NEST'> Poise says, "I'm just fine!" <'NEST'> Grimlock says, "Wait..that her Socket. How her Socket get in my head too? Me Grimlock think it getting crowded in here!" <'NEST'> Horsepower says, "Don't worry big guy, ya got plenty of space." <'NEST'> Socket says, "It's a radio, dear." <'NEST'> Horsepower subtle friednly jab The cables binding the back wheels finally snap under Poise's fire, and the transport tears through the jungle, newts running after it. The wounded that can still walk heed Socket and rush to her for aid. She does a bang-up job and manages to save a few lives - those mechs won' forget her. Those that linger to fight for their downed leader look hesistant, and protest Sideswipe and Horsepower. "She killed Steelspur! They must be slain!" they roar, but Shockwave and Cyclonus tearing into Grimlock, coupled with Scorn's very grim display of dominance, drive enough fear into them to retreat. "Wretched Insecticons!" the Kowentide leopards hiss, lashing their tails before they retreat. "Your hive will fall!" Smoke spews from one of the holes Rumble shot into her bike. Poise scowls and manhandles her ride, as it suffers a momentary unresponsive cycle. Her high-pitched tone is one of annoyance, "If you like it so much, why are you shooting at it!" The green machine spurs back on ahead as she focuses on defensive driving, which to her means, zip between the cybertrees and vines. Poise zips off towards a tree, then follows its contour, coming back out of the brush. Large metal leaves and cables snapping as she charges through. She hits the hoverbrake again, as she steals Sideswipe's name for a moment, sending the entire vehicle into Rumble. Poise herself is standing up against the handlebars, one leg propped towards the Cassettecon, bracing for impact. "Careful what you wish for, little mech!" Combat: Combat Hovercycle strikes Rumble with its Ram attack! The shots from Shockwave and Cyclonus serve two purposes. Firstly, they scratch the gleaming metal surface of the Dinobot commander's armor. Second..they appear to make Grimlock angry. Not that that is difficult. He bellows out another huge roar that seems to be tinged with flame before the huge feet go charging in that direction, heading for Shockwave and spinning hard and sudden. Swinging that immense tail at the other unchrazimatic one, and catching a tree in the procees, he tries to return some of the damage the purple gun-calculator had heaped on him previously. The tail swipe seems to serve a dual purpose, swatting tree (and perhaps Shockwave) in the direction of Cyclonus, trying for the trick shot. "Me Grimlock want know if him Shockwave calculate odds of not getting smashed to pieces yet!?" he bellows out at the pair. Combat: Giant Robot T-Rex strikes Shockwave with his shooting at a dinobot? You were just asking for this weren't ya Area attack! -3 Combat: Giant Robot T-Rex strikes Cyclonus with his shooting at a dinobot? You were just asking for this weren't ya Area attack! -3 Horsepower gets pelted with laser blasts, but between his sturdiness and Grimlock's encouragement he's just chugging through the attacks to make sure the standing neutrals have the time they need to get out of here with their rescued transport. Because Scorn is standing over the dead leader's corpse and being a big bragging blowhard. Best way to deal with this and show the retreating neutrals they mean business? "Ya talk too much." And heaves one of his large fists at the femme to shut her up. <'NEST'> Poise says, "does anyone need any system optimization or recalibration work done?" Combat: Horsepower strikes Scorn with his Interrupting The Villain's Bragging (Punch) attack! <'Autobot'> Fortress Maximus says, "What's the situation at the moment?" <'Autobot'> Grimlock says, "Me Grimlock gonna smash them Cyclonus and Shockwave into itty bitty small pieces!" <'Autobot'> Horsepower says, "Transport has been rescued! The neutrals are retreating... though Scorn downed their group leader." <'Autobot'> Ashbite says, "It looks like the transport has been freed... though many have fallen. Thank you for the help, Autobots." <'Autobot'> Horsepower says, "Excuse me a moment. Doin' somethin' about that." <'Autobot'> Horsepower *PUNCHING SFX* <'Autobot'> Sideswipe says, "Told ya' I had this! Thank me now an' later! Somebody tell Sunny!" <'Autobot'> Punch says, "About your excellent Maximus impersonation?" <'Autobot'> Fortress Maximus says, "I am sorry for the losses that your people have sustained tonight, Ashbite. Autobots, do whatever you can to keep as many of them alive as possible. Eliminate the drawback and delay the heavy hitters, and suppress the rest, put all priority on getting as many out alive as possible." <'Autobot'> Fortress Maximus hmmms, "An impersonation of me, is it now?" <'Autobot'> Socket says, "I'm simply glad to have been able to help." <'Autobot'> Fortress Maximus says, "I'll do my best to reroute reinforcements to your location." Sideswipe has been trying to stay in cover in the cables and what not, which is not a good thing. Not for him. He's actually kind of bored but at the same time, he's realizing that it is likely time to settle the score. "Alright, you son of a killswitch. Time to die." is muttered as Sideswipe takes to the SKIES with the jetpack of awesome that carries him into the air! He subspaces his rifle and pours on the speed, twisting and twirling through the cables of madness as he soars towards Blast Off and draws back his mighty fist, aiming to try and knock his block off. Combat: Sideswipe sets his defense level to Fearless. Shockwave takes a few steps back to get some room before unleashing a highly radioactive blast at Grimlock. He then add towards Cyclonus, "However terminating the Dinobot would be worth expending some resources considering the tactical advantage it would provide in our campaign on Cybertron." Combat: Shockwave strikes Giant Robot T-Rex with his Irradiate attack! -5 <'Autobot'> Sideswipe says, "I dunno nothin' 'bout no impression nothin'." <'Autobot'> Sideswipe says, "Sunstreaker did it, though." <'Autobot'> Punch says, "I think a live encore'd probably do more justice than my tatty old recording. Don't you think Sides?" <'Autobot'> Sideswipe says, "Couldn't agree more. Sunstreaker!" Cyclonus circles Shockwave and Grimlock's melee as the Dinobot charges in. "Your numbers mean nothing, Shockwave! It is Galvatron's will that this beast be put down!" He rushes forward suddenly, perhaps overtaken by zeal. "And fall he shall!" Digging down deep, Cyclonus wraps his arms around Grimlock and lifts, intent on tossing him into something that will hurt. "For the Empire! For Galvatron!" Combat: Cyclonus strikes Giant Robot T-Rex with his Unicronian Strength attack! Like the leader of a warring tribe, Scorn shows off her macabre trophy to all as energon stained lips curl in a mad, chesire grin and optics flare bright with the swell of her ego from victory. They may not have killed all the Kowentides or driven off the Autobots, but this is enough for her for now. Unfortunately it isn't for Horsepower, who catches the mantis off guard from her monologuing and manages to smash her squarely with a massive fist and send her soaring against a tree trunk. "Hngh... Fragging Autobots." She hisses, wincing hard when pushing herself back up and trying to power through the big dent in her armor. "Don't think you've won this! Victory has been claimed by the Insecticons today!" And with the fight finished, in her mind at least, Scorn sees no reason to stick around. Already she's directing her troops to retreat back to the hive, two scooping up Steelspur's corpse while Scorn cradles the head in hand and follows the rest of the swarm. Combat: Scorn begins retreating, leaving herself vulnerable to parting shots from Sideswipe, Shockwave, Blast Off, Combat Hovercycle , Cyclonus, Mechanimal , and Horsepower "Collateral damage -- I'm tryin' to get you offa it!" Rumble explains to Poise, just before she sends the bike hurtling into him. "Aww, sssshh---" << WHAM!!! >> the little cassette-con goes flying from the impact, then he just lays there, very still and broken-looking. Maybe Poise will get to keep her bike, after all! Combat: Rumble takes extra time to steady himself. Pass <'Autobot'> Punch says, "You can't be mic-shy with talents like that! I've been told by good people that I need to learn to relax, have a little fun, connect with the world a bit more. I really connected with this performance, see what you think. playback Sideswipe in Horrible Fortress Maximus voice, "HELLO. I AM FORTRESS MAXIMUS. I AM SPEAKING TO YOU. DIRECTLY. KINDLY. AND STUFF." ends" Blast Off 's game plan concerning staying in the middle of the air, far away from any cables or ground, pays off. He's surprised when there's suddenly an Autobot *right there* /flying/ at him... but the space gives him time to react and dart off to the right, evading the punch. He's still feeling a little sluggish from the loss of energon, but his agility saves the day anyway. He huffs slightly, aiming his blaster back at the red 'Bot and rolling his shoulders as he meets his foe mid-air. "Ah, come back for me, have we? You don't learn your lessons very well I see. Allow me to demonstrate again my superior skills..." Another shot is fired! Meanwhile, Scorn leaves... and it's probably just as well Blast off is currently too distracted to have seen her bite off some guy's head and run off with it.... <'NEST'> Poise says, "hmm, okay so whats the game plan now that precious cargo is out of the way?" Combat: Blast Off strikes Sideswipe with his KAME HAME HA! attack! -2 Horsepower grunts as Scorn gets the message but still manages to snatch away Steelspur's body as her little horde swarms away. Though now that he's got a moment to actually realize the hurt he's been tanking, those gouges in his back and shoulders actually hurt. Plasma burns on top of that, nasty. With a huff in the general direction of the retreating Insecticon swarm he trudges closer to Socket. "Hey lass, when ya got a moment Ah could probably use yer skills." Combat: Horsepower takes extra time to steady himself. Pass The sideswipe left Poise a bit off balance from the impact. The Nebulan smacks into the side of her open-air cycle, hitting it shoulder first. She grunts, then fumbles for the handlebars, eager to get away from Rumble before the mech can grab her or piledrive her...or piledrive grab her! She hits the gas, and immediately lurches backwards, nearly falling out of the seat. She grimaces as the cycle does a full spin, the centrifugal force pulling her up further out of the seat. Her bold demeanor fades for a moment, "Come on..Come on!" as smoke spills out of the hovercycle's side. She grasps ahold of the other handlebar, righting the cycle then, without looking, hits the fire button on her weapon again. Rumble was its last target, so the chain gun whirrs to life again, spraying more fire at him, as she tries to shake off the dizzy. Combat: Combat Hovercycle strikes Rumble with its Chain Gun Sidecar attack! <'NEST'> Poise says, "Hmm, ammo and fuel systems still reading well. This is a most impressive, and efficient weapon!" The second, lower yield shot from Shockwave doesn't do much to slow the rampaging Dinosaur down, but it does distract him for just a moment, long enough for Cyclonus to get in position behind him. Then the Unicronian has hold of Grimlock in a sort of bear hug, and somehow manages to heft the massive dinobot up, throwing him towards one of the huge cybertrees. Bouncing across the ground, Grimlock impacts the huge tree and dents it as badly as he himself is damaged by the collision, which appears significant. He quickly regains his feet, stomping into a run towards Cyclonus as he bellows, "Two play that game Decepticon!" as he tries to over-run the Unicronian and crush him beneath stomping feet. Sideswipe gets blasted something nice, knocking him off course and he just twirls to get himself back right. He's gotten pretty boss at this flying thing and it shows. "Sorry, wha'? I couldn't hear ya' over th' sound of me gettin' ready t' WHOOP! DAT! AFT!" Okay, so apparently, Sideswipe is not really keen on missing his punches or anything because at the rate of speed that he's soaring at Blast Off, its like watching Blurr trying to strip off some red paint or something. Either way, the Cool Lambo Twin ROCKETS towards Blast Off, uncaring about any shots that may be fired in his direction and rears back with another one of those fists of fury, this time his hand glowing with the POWER OF ANIMATION, as he aims to rock Blast Off's funky joint! "Last name Punch. First name... SUCKA!" Combat: Sideswipe misses Blast Off with his It's Time To D-D-D-D-D-D-DECK YO' AFT! attack! And then Grimlock, who is not dead, completely runs him over. Cyclonus pulls himself out of the dino crater, checking one of his horns, which was dangerously close to breaking. "Shockwave...Destroy him!" Shockwave simply chooses to ignore Cyclonus' religious outburst. After all there're more urgent matters to attend, namely, Grimlock. He prepares to blast the dinobot commander once again but the Decepticon second in command decides to charge the Dinobot <>. Shockwave takes a step back and pauses for a moment. He uses this time to repair some of the damage he suffered so far. Combat: Shockwave quickly patches up some of his minor injuries. Combat: Cyclonus takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Poise says, "Break him in two!" Sideswipe says, "KICK HIM IN TH' EXHAUST PIPE!" Sideswipe says, "... who we talkin' 'bout?" Grimlock says, "...Me Grimlock think this some strange radio channel..not voice in head. Me Grimlock know me Grimlock not hearing him Sideswipe voice in head..me Grimlock head not that messed up." Poise says, "the one that called me a Germ!" Poise says, "*ugh* You...Grimlock...uhm....stop not hearing me? I can't talk like that! But I'm actually a Nebulon about 200 yards from you. Sheesh!" Horsepower says, "Ya gotta keep it simple, miss." Horsepower says, "Keep smashing the big ugly purple guys, Grimlock" Rumble, who was probably dead before Poise began shooting at him, is probably REALLY dead now that she's shot him full of holes while he's down. Right? Well, not quite. The little creep still has one last trick up his metal sleeve, it seems...he seems to be squirming slightly...standing back up...wait, his pylons are coming out...! It would appear that Rumble is willing to try one more trick to kill that human, in order to steal that bike. To heck with the transport, the insecticon hive, the neutrals...what, he just likes that BIKE. But she's been putting up way more of a resistance than he had hoped. As stubborn as a little child who can't get his way, Rumble is now pounding the ground into pulp, and a crack begins extending, widening in Poise's direction. Combat: Rumble strikes Combat Hovercycle with his Earthquake! attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily limited Combat Hovercycle 's Agility! (Crippled) Blast Off is having none of this up-close stuff, of course. As always, he prefers to maintain distance- mainly because he's a glass cannon- good for long range shots, not so good for punching- or being punched. Unfortunately, that energon loss from the bite on his neck was even worse than he realized, and the exhertion of fighting is beginning to take it's toll. And yet he finds the strength to dodge Sideswipe once more, rocking off to the left and through some vines as he quips, "I think the only "Sucka" here is YOU..." The exhausted Combaticon places a hand to his neck, trying to stop the bleeding, and continues making his way through vines, stopping a moment to rest on a branch among the shelter of the cables, keeping watch on his enemies' location. Poise says, "*snort* I'm on a hovercycle! That barely scratched me" Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Blast Off takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Combat: Giant Robot T-Rex strikes Shockwave with his Fire Breath attack! Combat Hovercycle starts to circle around again. Strafe and fly, strafe and fly. It's a simple harrying concept. Works too! She reaches up inside her helm to adjust her glasses, her eyes narrowing as she veers past Rumble. He starts his earthquaking, shaking the very ground that he's on. She snorts, "It's a hoverbike, twerp, it doesn't really touch the ground..." A bit of the whole sonic vibrations of the...shockwave do hit the cycle but it's minor...and it shorts out her manuevering jets. She starts flipping buttons again, trying to reboot the system. "If that's all you can offer, I'm sure I've got more than enough ammo left to take you down." Poise scowls, her chipper tone growing frustrated for a moment, "AND your little MECH goons too!" More chains, more guns, more firepower. How much can that little Cassettecon take!? Combat: Combat Hovercycle sets its defense level to Protected. Combat: Combat Hovercycle strikes Rumble with its Chain Gun Sidecar attack! Sideswipe is not one to just give up so easy. Not especially when he's been embarrassed twice, in a row, by some lame Combaticon. Definitely not the best way to go out. Not after he almost single-handedly rescued that transport. He frowns a bit, before pulling up short of the vines and rocketing off into a different direction. He retrieves his Photon Rifle from the subspace and takes a few shots that are already way off the mark, aiming more for the vines than anything else, that are near the Blast Off. "Mr. Pibb an' Red Vines Equals..." If all goes well, Blast Off'll find himself in his own personal set of, well, tanglies. Combat: Sideswipe strikes Blast Off with his CRAZY DELICIOUS! (Grab) attack! Certainly Grimlock can handle himself against two big ugly purple guys, he's built of that sterner stuff. Die cast metal, totally a lost art. So instead Horsepower turns his attention to the other fighting still going on. Tch. Those quakes aren't a pleasant thing, and it looks like Poise is having trouble with her bike's thrusters in spite of the limited damage. With a grunt he tromps over, mechanic's mentallity taking over with ease. "Lemme give ya a hand with that lass." He hunches down to poke and prod a bit. And then deals with the matter with quickest, most efficient way possible. Giving it a good ol' firm (but light) thump with his fist to shake whatever came loose back into place. Percussion maintenance, never fails. Combat: Horsepower sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Shockwave sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Shockwave takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Poise says, "That really shouldn't have worked." Poise says, "but it did!" Horsepower says, "No need to field strip when just a li'l jiggerin' back into place will do." Rumble makes the Universal Hand Greeting with both hands, looking like he's fairly close to falling apart once Poise fills him full of even more ammo. " you, I didn't want your bike anyhow! It's a piece a' . So you an' your buddies an' this crap place fulla tenicles an' mechacats! Go yourself!" With that, he goes to fly off and presumably sulk in a corner of Darkmount for a while. Combat: Rumble begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Sideswipe, Shockwave, Blast Off, Combat Hovercycle , Scorn, and Horsepower Poise says, " you too, you hack cassettejob! You went out of date fifty years ago, stick around any longer, and I'll spool you up with a pencil!" Blaster says, "..." Talia McKinley says, "Hot -dayum- I knew there was something I liked 'bout that girl." Blast Off watches Sideswipe approach as he stands, resting on the branch. Just the moment of rest and the pressure of his hand on his neck finally slows the bleeding (ugh, the mess... he's going to be taking a bath and polish later for sure...). Then Sideswipe veers off and the Combaticon figures that perhaps he finally gave up and is after some new target. Still tired, he relaxes just slightly and lowers his head for only a moment. Then there's a loud loud right overhead. Blast Off looks up only to see a large mass of vines falling down on him from above. Slaaag. He tries to scramble out of the way, but the vines are on him before he can do so. They crash down on the shuttleformer and send him plunging to the ground with a thud, his antigravs at least slowing the fall. "Gah-OOF!" There's not much else for him to do now except frantically try to pull himself free- since he's a bit preoccupied at the moment with vines. It's like everything is closing in and his claustrophobia is calling to him again... There's an aggrivated, affronted HUFFFF as he struggles to free his arms- and himself- before Sideswipe gets any closer. Combat Hovercycle actually stops her hovercycle for a moment, not a moment after Horsepower gives it some love in the form of a love tap. She looks in dismay as Rumble chews her out. The Nebulon takes off her helmet, letting her curly green locks free...and she has bad helmet hair currently. Poise stands up on the front of her cycle, and shakes her fist in response to Rumble, " you too, you hack cassettejob! You went out of date fifty years ago, stick around any longer, and I'll spool you up with a pencil!" She huffs to herself, then climbs back into the cycle, the vehicle bouncing once as she does. Poise pulls her helmet back on, "Ugh, frustrating..." She puts the cycle back in gear, eyeing upward towards Blast Off, who them promptly falls not too far away. The cycle draws near, but she hesitates. He's surely spent, look at how he's reacting. Her guns target him as she pulls to a halt, and it becomes clear what she's needing to do here. She sits up again, pointing at Blast Off, "Surrender, Decepticreep! You're outgunned. Move and I give you a blasting!" Combat: Combat Hovercycle takes extra time to steady herself. Pass Swoop beats up Seeker #3, #4, and #7. IGNORE ME. Giant Robot T-Rex is still charging towards Shockwave, having blasted the Decepticon space-gun of doom with that belch of flames, and now transforming as he continues to charge. His massive sword is in hand as he leaps into the air and swings a massive over-handed chop, moving to close the gap and stay in close, negating the Decepticon's ranged advantage against him. "Me Grimlock think you need do better math, you Shockwave's odds not looking as gooder as thought!" he calls out. The head of the T-Rex flips backwards and it's armor splits open as Grimlock transforms into robot form. Rumble glances back as he's flying off. (...Did she just tell me to ?? ...Hm, she's kinda cute.) Sideswipe is not one for this long range stuff but since he's got himself on a perch and what not, he might as well keep up with the blastings. He takes some time to try and get himself some aim in the general direction of the Blast Off and he fires off a couple of light shots from that Photon Rifle. "Yo! Blasthole! Do ya' even lift, bro?" Honestly, Sideswipe is just toying with the shuttleformer at this point. It's more fun than just letting him deal with those vines all by his lonesome. Combat: Sideswipe misses Blast Off with his Vine Cooler attack! -3 Combat: Grimlock strikes Shockwave with his forget the sword of omens it's the sword of smashing decepticons attack! -2 Combat: Critical Hit! Combat: Secondary Damage! Sky Lynx says, "Good news! The armor-polish station is now available for the next customer in line." Shockwaves systems are finally recharged. But before he can strike back, Grimlock is upon him and his sword slice deeply into his chest. Using all his strength, he pushes the Dinobot away and takes the air. While rising as high as the cables allow him, he evaluates his options. With Rumble and Scorn in full retreat, with Cyclonus mysteriously vanished, the odds of victory are indeed pretty low. He's also still suffering from the wound inflicted by the neutrals. Making his decision, Shockwave transforms into his infamous space-gun mode. Energy builds up in deep with him and suddenly hell is unleashed. Combat: Shockwave sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Space Gun strikes Grimlock with his Shoxcannon attack!